An information processing system has been proposed that uses a player image taken by a camera, as an input interface to enter a command and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image processor that generates a combined moving image obtained by combining a mirrored moving image of a player and a computer image such as a menu image, and a hand of the player displayed on the image is assumed as a pointing device to accept a directive such as menu selection.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-196855